Dvinmiste Capia Research Facility
Dvinmiste Capia Research Facility (DCRF) is the largest company of Dvinmiste Capia, specialized in almost every aspect to keep the country supplied, DCRF has all the possible economic support and the Command Center endorsement, is limited to working within the limits of the country. It was responsible for developing many of the technologies used in the Capian arsenal. Its main function is to research and develop new technologies, make scientific advances and ensure the technological superiority of the country, but most of its projects remain classified, only accessible by the Command Center. His biggest product for now is the C-14 Impaler of Zenya Kurtarov,' "Vicky"' , demonstrating the company's scientific and technological capabilities. 'Short History' After the creation of the country, Zenya realized that they would not survive without the necessary technological support, so she invited scientists from around the world, who in exchange for a permanent job and a generous pay, gladly accepted the offer. Among the most prominent were Dr. Steinschneider, and Girkolav Veshla. Dr. Steinschneider has extensive experience developing and researching new technologies, as evidenced by his participation in the Slavic Wars (of which only he, Anya and Natasha remember), was put in charge of the new national company together with Girkolav, a inventor, electrical engineer, mechanical engineer, physicist, and futurist who is best known for his contributions to alternating current electricity supply system. 'Legal status' 'Dvinmiste Capia positions on DCRF' The amount of information the Dvinmiste Capia government has been willing to provide regarding DCRF has generally been minimal. The area surrounding his headquarters is permanently off-limits to both civilian and normal military personal. Security clearances are checked regularly; cameras and weaponry are not allowed. Surveillance is supplemented using buried motion sensors. DCRF is a common destination for "Lena", the de facto name of a small fleet of private limos operated on behalf of the Dvinmiste Capia Army to transport military personnel. 'Environmental lawsuit' Five unnamed civilian contractors sued the CAF and the Dvinmiste Capia Environmental Protection Agency. Their suit alleged they had been present when large quantities of unknown chemicals had been burned in open pits. Biopsies taken from the complainants were analyzed by Novaya biochemists, who found high levels of dioxin, dibenzofuran, and trichloroethylene in their body fat. The complainants alleged they had sustained skin, liver, and respiratory injuries due to their work. The suit sought compensation for the injuries they had sustained, claiming the CAF had illegally handled toxic materials, and that the EPA had failed in its duty to enforce the Resource Conservation and Recovery Act (which governs handling of dangerous materials). They also sought detailed information about the chemicals to which they were allegedly exposed, hoping this would facilitate the medical treatment of survivors. Both the contractors and the lawyer disappeared mysteriously. 'Security' Signage around the headquarters perimeter advises that deadly force is authorized against trespassers. 'UFO and other conspiracy theories' Its secretive nature and undoubted connection to classified aircraft research, together with reports of unusual phenomena, have led DCRF to become a focus of UFO and other conspiracy theories. Some of the activities mentioned in such theories at DCRF include: *The storage, examination, and reverse engineering of crashed alien spacecraft, the study of their occupants, and the manufacture of aircraft based on alien technology. *Meetings or joint undertakings with extraterrestrials. *The development of exotic energy weapons for our weapons programs. *The development of means of weather control. *The development of time travel and teleportation technology. *The development of unusual and exotic propulsion systems related to the Pluto Program. *Activities related to a supposed shadowy one world government. Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:Roleplay Corporations